The Shadow Elf
by Lady Zia
Summary: Dippers Pines has bee acting oddly ever since their cousin has arrived from Vermont. All of a sudden he completely changes, & no one knows why. When Mabel digs into the past, she finds her future, & how to save her twin. But who is the real villain? First story. My Cover Image. T for Phobias.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Charecters

Stanford Pines. The man who knows he can't protect the children his son entrusted him with. So he enlisted magical help, an elf named Drina Suntree. Stan made a deal with the elf he's known for thirty years. She asked for nothing in return, them being old friends & all. Her powers weaken when she's not in Alfheim, so it's hard for her to protect the twins. Every night Drina would talk to Stan, & rarely return to her kingdom. One night Drina stepped out of the shadows where she kept secret.

"Hey Stanford."

"What?"

"I'm getting pretty weak. I'm taking the rest of the night off."

"No! You can't go!"

"Well what am I going to do? It would be easier to have more, contact with the twins..." she smirked in thought.

"You know what, I don't care. Do whatever you want as long as it doesn't cost me money."

"You humans are so greedy." Drina grabbed a Pitt Cola & headed out stealthily. "I'll be back by six at night. With the stuff I'll need to stay. Tell them I'm their cousin." She walked out into the cold night air.

**Upstairs in the Attic...**

Dipper Pines had his journal on his lap. His twin sister Mabel was knitting a new sweater. They heard a distinct woman voice come before the door closed. They looked at each other. Mabel shrugged & asked;

"Grunkle Stan! Who was that!?"

"Oh, it was my ex-girlfriend from before the summer! She came to get her, uh, things she left!" Mabel shrugged & returned to her sweater. Dipper didn't know his Grunkle was capable with that. He dismissed the thought & found a new entry about 'Elves' under the backlight.

**_In my investigations, I discovered a secret civilization of magical elves. They are Wood Elves, as the legends say. They are magical & unpredictable guardians of the forest. They primarily look like animals & plants with sharp ears , yet they can use their magic to disguise themselves as humans. The magic of their kind is limitless if they are in or near the forest. The monarchy has protected the forest for thousands of years. I ran into on around 12 called Drina. She is the kings personal general. She tells me each elf has 2 special talents, hers being swordsmanship & friendship._** _**I haven't seen her in months, when we last spoke she said a great evil was threatening the forest. Finally, the Wood Elves are creatures you are able to barter with. Some citizens of Gravity Falls have bargained with them for wishes. Protection, wealth, & health are just a few of the things requested. But in return, when it is time, the elves only accept 2 things in return; life energy for the tree of life, or protection of the trees. I don't know why, but they are needed for their survival. Dear reader, if you ever run into one, remember, they are secretive and dangerous. Yet, kind once you get to know them.**_

Dipper shrugged as he closed the book due to lose of interest. He walked down stairs, grabbed a pop & sat next to Grunkle Stan. It was the commercial for 'Arm Pants'. But do you now what show it was?

"Why are you watching 'Lil Gideon's Big House'?"

"I want to see how that little shyster is suffering." He said as he squeezed his Brown Meat can. After a minute of watching, Mabel came down like a ninja. She shook Dipper screaming;

"ROAR! I'M A MONSTER!"

"AHH!" he screamed as he fell on his back. "Don't do that, Mabel." After about ten minutes of watching they realized Gideon controlled the prison.

"He's living his life. Wonder when he's getting out." Mabel said as Gideon cut her off.

"Howdy. Tonight is the last night of Lil Gideon's Big House, for I get released from prison tomorrow. But shows at the Tent of Telepathy begin Friday at 2:00 to 3:00, & 7:00 to 8:00. Bye bye everyone!"

Dippers spit out his drink.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Yey! First chapter of my first story! I hope you all like it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And if your confused with future chapters, I'm remodeling them. I would recommend skipping chapter two, then going to three. It starts with a special line from old two.**


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

The twins stared in awe, at what was written in the journal. But they didn't know they were being stared at themselves. The shadow girl then left the room, still watching the kids. They read and re-read and re-re-read the page, still in disbelief.

"Dipper-"

"We need to talk to Grunkle Stan."

"Kids! Come down here!" They heard Stan call from the bottom of the stairs. They hesitantly stood up & walked downstairs. As they went, Dipper noticed a ladder under a bunch of the wooden beams.

"Soos...?" Mabel sputtered. Then the girl Dipper saw earlier, but with brown hair, popped her head out from above.

"Oh hi! You must be Dipper & Mabel! I'm Drina, your second cousin. Great to meet you!" They just stared blankly as Soos' head appears next to hers.

"S'up dudes?"

"Hey Soos. What're you guys doing?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, he was showing me how to fix the pipes. Surprising that they are in the roof. Oh! We must be in your way! Sorry. He's outside."

"Thanks." Dipper said as he walked past. The twins walked outdoors and found Stan waving to a bunch of leaving tourists.

"Remember, we put the 'fun' in 'no refunds'!"

"Grunkle Stan you wanted to see us?" Dipper said.

"Ah yes." He began, "Your cousin is going to be sleeping in the attic with you. I think you'll get along with her quite well."

"Thanks. We'll get her bed set up." With Mabel's word, they darted to the attic to set it up.

**Later that evening...**

Dipper & Mabel walked downstairs to dinner. Soos and Wendy have left for the day, and Drina was gracious to make dinner.

"Best. Steaks. EVER! Wow Drina, you re a great cook! Where did you learn to do this?" Mabel was on her third steak.

"My father is a world famous cook. He's taught me some skills." She was making her crème-brulee. The sugar in the pan she had burst into flames. "Don't fill up on steak. I'm sure the dessert will taste even better."

"You should come hang out with me, Candy & Grenda tonight!" Mabel exclaimed, bouncing.

"Sound like a plan!" Drina replied as she poured the cream into some bowls. "Here, try this. It's homemade."

"This is amazing! You have SKILLZ!" Dipper was eating more & more.

"Thanks! I should go wash up." she disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey Grunkle Stan? Who were you talking to yesterday?"

"I was on the phone with Wendy. I don't know how to turn off speaker phone."

"Well, I should go up & tell Drina about Candy & Grenda. See ya later!" she left.

**Down At The Mall 15 Mins. Later...**

"GIRLS! This is my cousin Drina!"

**Sorry I needed to cut this chapter short, but writing is time sensitive. I am going to post the next chapter on Saturday because tomorrow (like every other Faller) I'll be obsessing over the Season 2 premiere. And if you have ON DEMAND on your TV you can watch it first thing tomorrow! Remember, Reality is an Illusion the Universe is a Hologram Read Stories BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3: To the Bully

**Howdy! Was anyone else amazed with 'Scary-oke'? And was it just me or as there two ciphers on the 'Lepercorn' page? *wink wink***

* * *

_"GIRLS! Meet my cousin Drina!"_

"Wow! You are very tall!"

"Does Grenda always talk like that?"

"Yep." The girls continued on through the mall, talking, horsing around, and asking questions.

"You know, we could hit Hot Topic and then get some milkshakes."

"That's a great idea Candy!" Mabel inquired. The four friends where stopped by someone's commanding voice.

"Hey look! The loser trio has a fourth! What are you a giant?" a blonde girl from across the aisle shouted. All the girls around her burst into fits of laughter.

"Pacifica." Mabel scowled.

"We are not welcome here!" Candy sobbed. The girls stared as Drina approached Pacifica.

"Well well well, I never saw your beanstalk when I walked in."

"Well, at least I'm not so shallow I have to insult a girl who's got at least a foot on me."

"Wow, your shoes are neon. You're going to give someone a seizure."

"Unlike you, I have my own personality. I'm not like any of those bullies on the shows. Oh wait." She then looks over at the readers and gestures to Pacifica.

"What're you doing? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!?" she shouts pointing at you. Everyone in the room could tell drama was about to take place.

"Oh no." Mabel gasped.

**Meanwhile at the Shack...**

Dipper was in his room with his journal & a backlight, find more info about the elves.

_**Drina has found me, writing in my journal. She says that she won the war, although she lost her father in the process. She still works for the king, as his chef & every once in while general. Drina said she also bargains among mortals. Then we went and she showed me her home; the elven kingdom. King Osman was very generous, saying I was welcome to research their kind & those they protect. I stayed for a royal dinner, eating an interesting meal known as 'porgies', a traditional Ukrainian dish. It is true, Drina is an amazing cook. While there, the land was attacked, causing balance to be thrown off. I left, & one of the King's messengers told me I was welcome to the funeral of those who perished, which I had to pass. He also told me Drina was one of the elves being mourned. But that information was false, she returned days later. I haven't been back to the kingdom, but I used my offer to study the paranormal beings in the forest. And to this day I haven't seen Drina, or been able to confess my love to her.**_

"Wow, he likes a girls who's an elf. To bad I couldn't find him I the bunker. Wait... if Drina is the elf in the book? Maybe the king would let me invest-" He collapsed onto his bed, feeling drop dead tired. He felt something enter his mind, hearing a loud cackle as he was transported to his dreamscape.

"Nighty night, Pine Tree."

**Back at the Mall...**

Pacifica as no match for Drina's insults. She was winning. But all of a sudden, Drina's eyes turned from gray to gold. She was having a vision.

_"Maybe the king would let me invest-" He dropped down to his bed, while a triangular shadow lingered over Dipper, & entered his mind. "Nighty night, Pine Tree." Bill._

"Hey Sasquatch, what are you staring at?" Pacifica snapped her fingers as her eyes changed colors again.

"Dipper..."

"What?"

"He knows..."

**O.o, ending on a cliff hanger. Don't you hate that? Well, at least I referenced my now favorite episode of Gravity Falls, Into The Bunker (I saw it because my parents have a good provider, I am NOT trying to brag). I hope you all like the chapter, and yes, her feet are subsequently large. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: In the Blindeye

**Hello there those who ****do**** read this story, I'm going to try to make this my best chapter yet. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Drina immediately sprang into action. She jumped up & flew off Pacifica's head. She turned a sharp corner then jumped to the floor before her. When she landed, Drina launched out the entrance & toward the Mystery Shack. Up in the attic, Dipper feel to the floor, struggling to stay conscious. He was grabbing for his journal- he couldn't find it. All he heard was Bill's high pitched cackle. He looked towards the door seeing Drina burst through it, her hair black. It was confirmed that she was the elf. He wasn't able to hold it. All he saw before blacking out was the elf rushing over and picking up his head.

"Hang in there Dipper."

Next thing he knew, Dipper woke up, in a forest. It didn't look like the forest around the Shack, it looked more... blue. His dreamscape. He saw a light in the distance, so he ran toward it. Drina had just entered, focused on saving Dipper.

"What are you doing here?! Why did you lie to us?! What are you intentions?!" he was screaming now.

"Dipper, I promise I will explain everything once we get out of here. And-"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Look at you two! Just get out of here now General. This is our business."

"What are you planning Bill!" her eyes were glowing again.

"What do you want with me!"

"Revenge. When he, Shooting Star & Question Mark defeated me, I needed it. I decided to possess Pine Tree to catch them off guard. You're going to be trapped inside me like your sister was when she attack me. I'll take your form and defeat the Pines family once and for all! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The pair looked at him with wide eyes. Dipper, with fear & Drina with power.

**Back at the Mall...**

The now larger group of kids watched Drina jump off the ledge & out the door. They were all wondering the same thing. Pacifica turned to Mabel.

"What was that girls problem?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Mabel, Candy & Grenda walked away.

"We'll see about that." Pacifica snickered and walked away.

**In the Dreamscape...**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper shrieked. Bill was more powerful than ever. Though Dipper was still able to conjure whatever he conceived, Bill was undefeatable. Meanwhile, Drina was fighting like when she fought him in the past. Her eyes were entirely gold, with little tails flicking on the side to represent her infinite power. She threw fire, ice, plasma, anything she could think of. They were still no matched for him.

"Dipper!" Drina cried. He turned his attention to her. "Run! Find the portal out of here!" He started pacing, but Bill floated in his way. Drina then shoot a ton of sand in his eye. She ran over & explained everything:

"Focus. Form a stance. Shut your eyes. Picture a Pine Tree in your mind. Focus on that. It will help you defeat Bill." Dipper started glowing blue. He opened his eyes, & they looked like Drina's but blue. Bill didn't stand a chance. Or so they thought.

"What is happening!? This is so cool!"

"There is a certain wheel with 10 symbols on the outside & Bill in the middle. The symbols represent people in Gravity Falls. You and Mabel are part of it. Once all 10 are brought together, Bill can be overthrown. He's attacking you so that can't happ-" Bill knocked her out of the way. Instead of running in fear, Dipper threw powerful orbs at him, surly weakening him. Drina returned, spewing beams at Bill. The pair's combined power was great, but not great enough. Bill grabbed them & threw them into one of Dipper's memories; the zombie attack. In the background, Stan, Mabel & Dipper sang "Taking Over Midnight" by &ndra. Those in the memory didn't notice them. Drina & Dipper fought like nothing before.

"_Boys are a bore, let's show 'em the door. We're taking over the dance floor! O.o! Girls do what we like! O.o! We're taking over tonight! We're queens of the disco! O.o! Girls do what we like..."_ and on.

"That was fun, but why that song? I don't even like it but I still remember the lyrics." Dipper said between blows.

"I like this song. It's so catchy! Oof!" Drina was hit again. She was thrown out of that memory & into another; the bunker. Dipper ran in after her.

_"Help! There's a monster in here!"_ Dipper & Wendy were banging on the door. The present Dipper & Drina ran past them.

"We're in his bunker... where is it? I need to talk to him."

"Who's him?"

"His name is Stanley Pines. He's your grandfather."

"My wha-" Dipper was knocked over by Bill.

"ENOUGH!" Bill shouted. They were in the dreamscape once again. The power flow through Dipper stopped once when telepathically picked him up. " I am going to possess you now. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dipper screamed has he was engulfed & trapped by Bill. Drina reappeared outside in the attic. Dipper's body floated up & eyes glowed. Then it disappeared into thin air. It was replaced with Bill, who morphed into 'Dipper'. He was on the ground when Mabel burst in. She looked flustered, then calmer.

"Drina, why did you run off like that?"

"I'll tell you later." She said, glaring at 'Dipper'.

"I'm going to take a walk in the forest." He said, returning the glare as he left.

"Drina what happened? Dipper's acting weird." Mabel put on her skepticles.

"He was possessed by Bill."

"WHAAT!?"

**In the Forest...**

Bill was in his true form. He was searching for the kingdom he attacked long ago. Bill was deep in thought when he came upon the trail. He followed it to King Osman's castle. He silently slipped through the doors & put all the guards in a sleep spell. Bill Cipher approached the thrown, and in it was a human looking man. He wore robs weaved from the finest of flora, & a crown fashioned by the forest floor & beautiful crystals.

"Osman. How are you today?"

"Bill. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to say hello. You know, I befriended your little chef. She near defeated me in my vengeful plot."

"She is noble & my loyalist friend. But I can sense you have something larger than that to show me."

"I'm going to destroy everything you love. Your queen especially. Where is she anyway?"

"That is no your concern."

"Step down from your thrown now or feel my wrath."

"Never."

"You will want to when I'm done with you. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" While Bill annoyingly cackled, King Osman called his messenger over.

"Get Drina here quick. She must overthrow this lunatic."

"Yes your majesty." He went off to get her. And while that happened, a small figure in Bill's eye watched. It was a Pine Tree.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What does Bill have planed? Will Dipper be freed? All that answered in the rest of the story. TOOTLES!**


	5. Chapter 5: Power Surge

**I apologize for the ****hiatus, the stress of school always hits me early. Plus writers block is hard to get over. Also, sorry if this chapter sucks.**

* * *

_"WHAAT!?"_

"Mabel, I tried to save him-"

"So the entry in the journal was true! Your are an elf! I mean what the heck is wrong wi-"

"WILL YOU LET ME EXPLAIN!?" Mabel silently nodded. "Well, I'm from a magical kingdom called Alfheim, ruled by King Osman. We elves are special, we eternally live to protect those who live in the forest. We're magical when the Tree of Life is within a hundred meters. Every elf is built specifically, with two talents. It is rare to have three, which I have; swordsmanship, cooking, & friendship. 40 years ago, my beloved land was attacked by a triangle called Bill Cipher. I was general of the army, but by the time I was on the battle field, Bill had already killed my beloved father. I fought hard, until I came face to face with him. He nearly did to me what happened to your brother, but I was too strong. I escaped his grasp, & returned to my love, Stanley Pines. On his dying breath, he spoke a spell transferring his place on Bill's wheel to me. The wheel consists of ten people, including you. There is power deep within your starry soul, Mabel. Tell you what, we are going to have an audience with his majesty, the king. He'll figure out what we must do."

"Yes! Another magical kingdom to discover!" The girls high-fived & ran out the room.

**On the path to the Elven Kingdom...**

"Are you um... a horse?"

"Sorry Drina, guess again!"

"You're Waddles, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"It's written all over your face." Mabel's face LITERALLY has 'Waddles' in black pen all over her face. "Oh! There's one thing I should tell you about your powers. It can be reached & activated by saying the phrase,' Viribus triangulum, ad eum casum venit ad me.'"

"Got it!" Drina raised her brow in suspicion. " Um... what does it mean?"

"His powers became connected to you when you were born. You take the powers of his that were connected to you & they become yours for a small period of time."

"Who are the others on the wheel?"

"Well, you, me, Dipper, Stanford, Pacifica, Wendy, Robbie, Soos, McGucket, & Gideon." The pair walked in silence for another minute before some bubble appeared around Drina. "Woah... AHH!" And like they suspected, Bill appeared.

"Ladies! How are you doing? You know, King Osman just told me to come get his personal chef. Well, now I have her! So, Shooting Star, let's chat! So where is that little twin brother of yours?" he babbled. Mabel had to look at Drina for clearance of the answer, for which she shook her head.

"He went for a walk in the woods. We just came to find him & stumbled along this pretty path!"

"Oh, well, you remember nothing... you remember nothing..." Bill was trying to entrance her. But Mabel knew she just had to act like it. But, Mabel had to break her focus because she saw something new in Bill's eye.

"Why is there a Pine Tree in your eye? Gasp, did you capture Dipper!?"

"Shouldn't you be hypnotized right now?"

"Try again once you honestly answer my question."

"Hey, demon!" Drina had to bail Mabel out this time. Bill looked over at his prisoner." Come catch me!" She started rolling the bubble away, but Mabel got the gist.

"Uh, uh, viribus triangulum, um, ad eum casum venit ad me!" she started floating, & glowing hot pink. Her hair grew three streaks in it, purple orange & green. A gold star appeared on her head band. A shooting star (with every color listed above) appeared over her right eye. She opened her eyes to have them pink with little flicking tails on the sides. Mabel snapped back to reality, adoring her new look. She glanced over & saw Drina out of her bubble with a look similar to hers. She had light blue, white & gold streak in her black hair. Her eyes were the same as Mabel's, but gold. But Drina had stars (still from the colors above) all over her cheeks. Next to her, Bill was on the ground in pain over losing two parts of his ten part power. But he was over-reacting. The two girls flew over to each other & locked hands. With their free hands, they shot colorful beams out of them.

"NO! NOOO!" Bill shrieked as he was pulled to his dreamscape. He was gone. The girls landed on the ground, & orbs surrounded them as they returned to normal.

"What just happened? THAT. WAS. EPIC!"

"Mabel, that was your inner power you took from Bill."

"Can we do that again?"

"Not now. Look, we're going to have to keep you even more, well, protected. I'm going to have to cast some spells on you later. Okay?" Mabel nodded. "Now come on, I can see the top of the castle." The duo walked until the were at the palace gates.

"Drina, who is this mortal?" the guard asked.

"Bill took her twin. She and I are here to have an audience with the king."

"Right after you make a feast. His majesty in hungry."

"Yes." The guard let them in.

"Madam Mabel, I have been expecting you." King Osman sat high on his throne.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked this capture. I would like to thank the people who reviewed, and now we're going to play a game! If you have a famous quote, put it in the reviews with one fact of your appearance, you could make a cameo in one of my future chapters! Until then I'll be writing this! I'll be writing this!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rise & The Falls

**Hey guys! So I've received my first quote, yet they didn't give me anything about themselves. So I'm going to work my magic & see what I can do. And if your that guest, could you please review so I can see f I landed anywhere near the bull's-eye?**

* * *

"Your majesty, We would-"

"Who is 'we'? _You're _suppost to be making dinner. And I would like some crystal pasta tonight."

"Uh, yes my king." Drina rushed off leaving Mabel alone with Osman. He gestured for Mabel to follow him, for which she did. As Mabel walked, she noticed all the elves looked a little miserable. At one point she bummed into a male, who dropped the crystals he was carrying. Mabel watched as he picked up his things, noting that he couldn't move his hands more then 11 inches apart. She also heard small squeaks of chains. She continued walking, until they arrived at the dining hall.

"Please, Lady Mabel, sit here." Mabel did so, sitting next to the king. "I know what your here for." Mabel looked at him with crazed eyes. "Yes, I can see everything. Bill Cipher has plagued this land many years ago. He tormented my once great general. I will tell you how to defeat him, but I require something in return; give me your power."

"What!?"

"The tree of life needs one more ounce of magic to be able to protect all of Gravity Falls. You will, won't you?" Osman's eyes flashed. Mabel's did as she nodded.

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen...**

"DRINA!" Every elf in the room shouted as she entered.

"Hey guys!" she said as made her way to her station. She flipped her apron & hat on. "Hey Robin!" a man about 13 walked over, his blonde hair flopping over his eyes. "We need some crystal pasta for the king & Mabel."

"Ahh, Mabel! That human you have to protect. How is she?" Robin chimed.

"Fine. She's with Osman as we speak."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Didn't you here? He's become very corrupt lately. Any human who steps into the kingdom never leaves. He hypnotizes & drains them of their magic so he can take over Gravity Falls."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey every elf! We've got enough magic to take over then town!" Chantilena hollered as she entered the kitchen.

"Wo-ho!" Everyone but Drina celebrated. She, instead, looked mortified. She saw that everyone had a red iris. This could not be good. She burst out of the kitchen, swiping her cap off her head. She ran till she was at the tree of life. Drina saw Mabel giving up her powers to it. Osman, however, looked deranged.

"*_Latin incantation which I forgot*_" Drina's power was spreading through her body, making her appearance change with it. The elves around her stared in awe as her eyes nearly imploded as Drina opened them. "Osman!" she spoke with more than one voice in her tone. "Release Mabel at once! Her destiny nears."

"Uh, Drina? Shouldn't you be making my crystal pasta?" Then a bowl with sparkly purple noodles landed on his face. Drina smirked." Where did this power come from? You could be a big asset to or attack on Gravity Falls."

"Silence! You think you can just break apart an already broken girl, but you are wrong. You shall not prevail Osman!" Drina glowed brighter, & it nearly blinded the elves below. Mabel was broken out of her trance, & looked up, seeing her new best friend defeating her own king.

"Yeah! You fight that evil king!" Mabel said as she pumped her fists in the air. King Osman was turning to stone, due to Drina. When he was a complete statue, she flew to the ground as Drina's powers wore off. "Woo! Go Drina!" Mabel shouted as she ran up & hugged her.

"Well that was new."

"It sure was! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know! But it felt good!"

"Drina?" Robin asked, "When did you posses such powers?"

"Well, when Stanley Pines was dying in my arms, he recited a spell that put the power _he_ had into _me_." Another thing she noticed was that there were no more red iris' in the crowd of elves.

"Praise the one that saved us all! Removing our shackles & or curses!" They all rushed over and picked Drina and Mabel up. The celebration was on for five minutes before a messenger ran into the room.

"Drina!" he said, worried "While I was looking in town for you, I came across a document you might want to see." He handed her a newspaper. Drina & Mabel gapped as they read the headline.

_**'Pacifica Northwest has Break Down, Leading to Discovery of a Confusing Set of**** Powers'**_

Beneath that was a picture of Pacifica kneeling down, her with some new streaks in it; purple tan & orange. There was a llama on her headband & over her right eye. And her eyes were glowing purple with little tails on the sides. Drina looked to the king, who was encased in stone. She never realized how close the were until he went mad & nearly killed her friend. She let a few tears escape her eyes.

"My lady, what should we do?" the messenger asked.

"I need you to find Pacifica Northwest & bring her here. Also, find who's next to rule the kingdom. And move the statue of the once great king to the courtyard, so we can honor his old nobility."

"Yes." The elves left, some to get Pacifica, others to research. The rest continued with there day to day lives. Mabel pulled Drina into another hug.

"Boy, I can't wait to give Pacifica the what for." Mabel said.

"This'll be fun." Drina smirked.

**About a Half an Hour Later...**

Drina & Mabel were eating the pasta that Drina prepared earlier when they heard a shriek of a familiar voice.

"Let me go! I will sue you! Hey! Watch the necklace! It's worth more than your crystal armor!" Pacifica whined as she was pushed into a room & into a chair. "What are you dorks doing here? And why is this place?"

"Pacifica, welcome to Alfheim. It is a magical elven kingdom- my homeland. You are here because your one of the ten."

"What?" Drina picked up a quill & parchment then drew the Cipher Wheel.

"There are ten people in this world who were born with special gifts to defeat a demon called Bill Cipher. You, Mabel & I make three. Bill has kidnapped another, Dipper, so it will be harder to banish him to his dreamscape. Questions?"

"Yes, uh, what is this stuff, & does this have something to do with my powers?" Drina & Mabel sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**So if you couldn't tell, Robin was the guest & a tribute to my favorite actor. Rest in Peace. Also, I'm going to change the cameo rules up a bit. Every new chapter, I will end with a riddle. Answer it correctly, & put some facts of the character you would like. Every person will be featured in the last chapter. **

**Character Attributes I Need: Name, Personality, Appearance, & Hobbies. **

**So, try your best & you could be in my story! Today's riddle is; 4 cars came to a four way stop, all coming from a different direction. They can't decide who go there first, do they all go forward at the same time. They don't crush into each other, but all 4 cars go. How is this possible?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Shadow Elf, THE MUSICAL!

"Wait, I'm a powerful goddess?"

"No."

"A wizard?"

"No."

"A-"

"Would you shut up, Pacifica!?" Mabel & Drina were on the verge of explosion.

"Fine! So what am I?"

"You're still a human. You just have powers. But when your a little more experienced, you'll be able to shape shift."

"Then what are you?" Every elf in the room had their hand hit their face. But for Mabel, she just glared at the blonde.

"Drina is an elf. We were over this." Mabel said as she handed someone her plate.

"Guys, we can't sit here forever. We need to find the other six, then find someone venerable to power to replace Dipper." Drina interrupted.

"Okay then, who are the other people?" Drina & Mabel looked at Pacifica like, _WOULD YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?!_ She shrugged. All of sudden another person as pushed in the room, and who else but Wendy! Robbie. They were both shoved in the room, Wendy just stared in awe, while Robbie just sat there like a Goth.

"Wendy!" Mabel shouted as she looked down over to the energetic girl.

"Yo, Mabel! What's up?" she said as she took a seat. Robbie was put into a seat by the guard.

"What the crap's going on here?" Robbie said.

"Ugh." Drina was already tired of getting the show's antagonists first. "HEY V! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

_"I thought it would be easier to give you the dumbbells first, so you can get them out of the way. What do you want to make me do a musical number or flash mob or something?!"_

"NO! Osman no! Please don't make me sing!"

_"To late! I already had the idea!" _

"Drina what's wrong?" Mabel asked.

"I have to do a musical number."

"O! Fun!"

Drina took a deep breath, & began to sing to the tune of 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted, "Because of Bill, we need to work, all around, together. The town we're in, is in danger. Let's get started." Music filled the room as Drina jumped on the table and did _awful _dance moves. I call it, revenge. "He cast a spell on him, young Dipper. And he has a wheel which we're all on. We need to gather the rest of the members. To overthrow Bill, cause he's not good."

Mabel jumped on the table & joined the elf, "Help us save my twin, my other half. He has no idea this is happening. The other five on the wheel, are being hunted. Yet not in any bad way."

The pair started singing the chorus, "The others are, Dipper & Stan. Gideon, & McGucket and also Soos, but that's not all. My grandfather, Stanley. He died less than a week ago. That's how I'm here now." More crappy dancing! And Pacifica joined them.

"I get it now, we're all the same. We need to learn Latin then translate it. Use our powers the right way. Bill sounds like a bad guy, I don't want him near!" And now Wendy's turn!

"The ten are so special. That's probably why I'm here. My ex-boyfriend has to agree, that we need to rescue Dipper Pines! It's very crucial."

All together! "Working hard, we'll beat Bill Cipher. And save our friend, Mabel's twin. Hey Robbie V., we all had to sing. Now it's your turn. Get up here now!" As th music continued to die, the girls pulled Robbie on the "stage" as they stepped down. He began to do the final lyrics.

"Now look at me, I'm singing here. And we all know, that Bill is bad. We must use our powers very wisely, to save Dipper." It is done. The elves in the room started clapping as the singers took their bows. They all looked to each other happily, overjoyed to know they were good singers.

_"See, Drina? Was that so_ _hard?" _Drina pointed at me playfully, & she'll get her revenge soon.

"That. Was amazing!" Mabel felt like her old self. The four humans chatted amongst themselves as Drina had a vision. As she returned, an elf burst into the room holding a pad. Her eyes widen. She grabbed the four & left the room.

"Something's wrong..."

* * *

**DU DUH DUN! Cliffhangers! Still hate them. So, I'm going to use the riddle from last time since _no one responded. _Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8: Adding, Math Haters May Live

**Hey guys, I got my first answer. Congratulations to 321Potatoe! Look for your character! Let's begin;**

* * *

They group of five reached the streets of Gravity Falls, Drina hiding her hints of elfishness. Yet she had a worried look on her face.

"Drina, what's wrong?" Wendy asked, also with a worried look.

"There's been another kidnapping."

"WHO?" the rest of the group asked in unison.

"Candy Chiu." Mabel looked mortified. Her best friend had been token by Bill Cipher. Tears flooded her eyes. "It's ok, Mabel. I thought of her as a friend, too." She pulled the weeping girl into a hug.

"W-" Drina shot Pacifica a glare before she could continue. When Mabel calmed down, they made a new game plan.

"We are going to gather the rest of the ten before anything worse happens. First off, let's go with Gideon. Get that piece of crap out of the way." Mabel looked uncomfortable, but they had to do it. At whatever cost. She needs her twin. They walked to the Tent of Telepathy when they bumped into a girl with a headband, a blue shirt & an awesome matching watch. She spoke with a Texas drawl.

"Hi, can you point me in the direction of the Tent of Telepathy. I'm Gideon's cousin, Liz." The group just noticed her baggage.

"Actually, we're heading there now. You can come with us." Wendy said. Robbie, (having losing Rock, Paper, Scissors to the stronger Mabel) had to pick up Liz's five bags.

"So where are you from?" Drina asked.

"I'm from Austin, Texas. I'm moving here to spend time with Gideon. Where are you from?" Drina's eyes grew wide.

"I, I'm from Colorado. Just visiting for the rest of the year." Drina said. "Ah, look! We're here." She continued awkwardly as they approached. They walked in, Gideon surprised to see them.

"Howdy! Liz it's so great to see you!" Gideon said as he walked up to them.

"Thanks, cous! I hope I see y'all soon!" she said as she left.

"Alright, why are the rest of you here?"

"Gideon, we need you." Drina said.

"Why?"

-SEVEN CHAPTERS LATER-

"So will you help us?" Mabel pleaded.

"On one condition," the group leaned forward, "kiss me Mabel."

"WHAT?! NO!" Drina nudged her, & she knew what that meant. _Do it for Dipper & Candy. _"Fine. On the cheek."

"Deal." Mabel leaned forward hesitantly, moved back, then quickly dove in for the kiss. When Mabel pulled away, Gideon was _literally _floating with hearts floating around her. "Hehehe." He was spellbound. Robbie took a picture. The shutter helped Gideon return to reality.

"Let's go." They ran out.

* * *

"Who's next?" Pacifica asked.

"Old Man McGucket. He was friend's with Stanley. He helped write the journals."

"Anyone else?" Robbie asked.

"Uh, Grunkle Stan, Dipper, McGucket, & Soos." They all nodded, & went to the Shack.

"GRUNKLE STAN! SOOS! WE NEED YOU!" Mabel shouted through the door.

"Mabel. Drina where were-" he stopped when he saw Drina in her normal from & Gideon, his mortal enemy, with the group. "WHAT THE F-" he hushed himself. Children/elf. Soos walked in. Good. "Now what's going on?"

-SEVEN CHAPTERS LATER-

The seven (Soos joined them) pleaded Stan on.

"No. Way." Drina had to use her final weapon; twin relationships.

"Stan, may I speak with you?" They walked into the living room. "I have some bad news. Stanley's dead." Stan immediately brose into tears, forcing Drina to weep about her love. "I- I went to visit him in the bunker..."

_I was past that awful block room, when I came across a frozen pod, it looked like- Dipper! I unfroze it, but it was his shapeshifter. He was chasing me, then I heard, Stanley. He defeated his creation, then came to me._

_"Drina?"_

_"Stanley!" I said as I ran into his arms. When I looked in to his eyes, it was like it was just the two of us. Then the shapeshifter regenerated, & grabbed Stanley. I went & punched him, but he picked me up, too. "Let us go!"_

_"No. I'm actually starving." He opened his maw & stuck Stanley in. Tears flooded my eyes as I bit his claw. Stanley & I fell to the floor. I punched him, & fought him hand to claw. I eventually killed it, with a pipe from the wall. I ran to Stanley, not knowing that he was dying. I approached, & he was severely wounded._

_"Stanley... I-"_

_"I won't live. It's saliva it poisonous. I just need you to come closer..." I kneeled on his side, careful not to touch him. "En viribus triangulum prohibere." We were raised up, lights from him being transmitted to me, his powers, his symbol on the wheel._

Silence. Tears flowed from their eyes. They other six stared at weeping pair, but they didn't dare walk in. All of a sudden, Stan shifted so he faced everybody. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then words finally formed as more tears streamed down his face;

"I- I'll do it. For Stanley." He raised his hand as Drina grabbed it.

"For Stanley."

* * *

**Yay! I think this one showed some emotion. The last riddle's answer was 'they all turned right.' I also will be releasing a new story on Labor Day with a schedule for updating. Now, on to the riddle. 'One hundred feet in the air, yet it's back is on the ground. What am I?' Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dipper's Mini-venture!

Have you every noticed that blue pine tree in Bill's eye? That is the captured spirit, of Dipper Pines. Originally it was his whole body, but Bill's spell for him to exist in the real world was wearing, so he let Dipper loose, took his body, then re-entrapped the boy. Inside the demons mind, was something. His formally human mind had been twisted into- to- an overcomplicated universal prison to secrets of everything. But for Dipper, he was neither scared or cold. He was happy, over-joyed even. The secrets he found filled his mind, switching from door to door. But one thing far from his knowledge, this was his prison. Everyone trapped inside Bill's mind had their own personal cell according to what they love to do. For the boy, its finding out the secrets of Gravity Falls. But what was happening was that Bill was slowly twisting Dipper's mind into insanity, and evil. But let us join our hostage in his mini-venture:

"Wow! I never would've thought Bipper was this open with his prisoners!" Dipper happily floated across the memory, & his notepad was almost full (he found a notepad somewhere. But he decided to take a break from secrets, and go over to the eye. Outside he saw Bill was walking through town, humming a twisted tune. _He needs singing lessons. _Dipper thought. Bipper turned a corner, & before his eyes was a group of eight people; Mabel, Drina, Pacifica, Wendy, Robbie, Gideon, Soos & Grunkle Stan. They all stopped dead on their tracks when they saw Bipper, and Drina's hair went from black to brown.

"Uh, hi Dipper!" Mabel was able to say.

"Hi Mabel. What are you all doing, especially with them?" Bipper gestured to Robbie & Gideon.

"Oh, uh..." Soos trailed off.

"What he means to say is, well," Wendy was having trouble.

"We're throwing you a surprise party!" Drina said as she covered her mouth.

"Now its not a surprise." Stan said as he hit the elf. Mabel stepped forward,

"Since our birthday is in a week, we wanted to throw you a surprise party after my party." Dipper had enough, so he floated away. After a while he came across a huge door. Out of curiosity he opened it, finding it needed a key.

"I thought I saw a key somewhere around here..." he looked everywhere before he came across another door with a bag of ice on it. Inside, was nothing. Dippers entered, & the door shut. "Hello?" he said. Scurrying. "Is- is someone in here?" A figure stepped under a light a few feet in front of Dipper; it was... Tyrone? "Tyrone?"

"Hello, Dipper." He said as the light grew. It revealed 100- 1,000- 1,000,000 other Dippers, with a bound & unconscious Wendy.

"Tyrone, what's going on?"

"Don't worry. All we want to do is take our revenge."

"What? Why?"

"We never got to dance or do anything with Wendy! When we're released to the world, Wendy will be mine." Wendy's eyes opened, and she looked at the real Dipper with a glistening hatred. Tyrone gestures towards the spirit-boy as the other 999,999 clones closed in.

"AHHH!" Dipper clenched his temples as evil stimulating images flooded his mind. He opened his eyes & he was... at the eye. Outside was beautiful a crystal kingdom, with a statue of a man outside a castle. He hade pointed ears and a crystal robe & crown. A plaque said, 'The Once Great Ruler, King Osman'. _Where have I read that before... _He shrugged as he floated away. And he still didn't have the key. Dipper found a door with a question mark on it. He entered it, & Soos was standing there.

"Soos!" He rushed towards his overweight friend, only to find him a zombie... again.

"Hey dude!"

"Uh, what's up?"

"Well, my friends & I are starving. How about you give your brain to King?"

"King?"

"King of all Living & Earthy." Soos spread his arms out, & light filled the area. Zombies with whips were whipping enslaved humans. "Now, give me your brain." Zombies charged forward towards the spirit.

"AHHH!" the images returned, the boy becoming slightly more crazy. Dipper reappeared by the eye. Before him was bloodied & beaten elves, then Bipper turned towards the door. He left, still with no key. Dippers came upon a door with glasses. It was worth a shot. Inside was the crystal kingdom, larger then ever. He entered the castle to find Drina on the throne.

"Dipper Pines..." she sneered.

"Drina, what the heck is going on?"

"I thought you would know... after you betrayed your family in such a way."

"Come again?"

"Oh, how you let your friends, family, & your twin be killed in a nuclear apocalypse while you hid in the bunker."

"No! I would never!" Drina's eyes were glowing as she shouted;

"Guards! Take this traitor to the guillotine!" As he was fastened in, the images returned, twisting his mind a little more. Dipper didn't even bother looking at the flaming crystals for a second more. Claw door. All right. Opened, a portal. A triangle. Stan was standing there, mumbling about 30 years, journals, & screams? Stan was disintegrating, his spirit coming for Dipper.

"Join us. Join us Dipper." He limped forward, grabbing the boy by the neck & choking him. Five minutes later, he was on the edge of insanity. Luckily, he found the key to the shooting star door. He unlocked it, but there was only a hovering figure in a distant light. Mabel was hanged, tears streaming down her face. It may not be much, but it was enough to turn the spirit. Dipper clinched his head, screaming as his sanity & goodness slipped away from him. Finally, that scream turned into laughter.

* * *

**Bu buh bum! Now to find out what Bipper during Dipper's... NEXT TIME. I also decided to comeback earlier, I'm stumped for 'Maps' & 'His Two Worlds', if you read those. BAI BAI! **


End file.
